


Babe

by Brilliant_Piggy66



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A very tiny bitty bit of Roadrat, Dogs, M/M, Roadhog loves animals, good girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 14:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_Piggy66/pseuds/Brilliant_Piggy66
Summary: Roadhoggie finds a doggie





	Babe

The large man opened his eyes, feeling his body protesting against the process of waking up. Roadhog didn’t know why but he felt pretty good today. He washed his face and brushed his teeth before putting his mask on, breathing in the familiar scent of leather He was about to walk out of the door too before he looked over at Junkrat’s bed. The fool was still in bed. Roadhog grabbed Junkrat by his ankle and dropped him in the shower, earning him a feral hiss from his boss.  
“Tha fuck ya stupid Hog?!” Junkrat gave a final baring of his teeth before washing himself, mumbling a grumpy 'love you' before he left. Good, now that the man-child was taken care of Roadhog could hit the gym before the simulation. A good adrenaline boost always made him slaughter the battlefield.

When Roadhog got inside all the residents stared at him. Hell, he was the definition of gym intimidation. Roadhog gave a nod to everyone staring before going about his routine. Wow, today was just felt really good, it was hard to believe. Hell, Zarya had even offered him to be extra weight when he did his push ups. He’d have to thank her later for that. Roadhog left the gym and instantly found Junkrat giving a bear trap puppet show to those who’d watch, his manic laugh ringing out. Roadhog approaches him and he was hastily given a little squeak toy in the shape of a pig. He squeezed it, it oinked. Nice. Roadhog played with Jamie for a bit before they all had to go do a group exercise in the simulation room. 

Junkrat bickered to Roadhog the entire time. He didn’t mind though since he was used to the white noise. They were back to back, making their way to the goal while obliterating everything in their path. Junkrat cackled madly when one of the opposing stepped into his bear trap, screaming in bloody agony. Roadhog got a good chuckle out of it as well, making some of their team shudder at their humor. They went on like this for a while, hooking, incinerating, and blasting the enemy away. 

After about half an hour they had succeeded and everyone was celebrating. That was until Roadhog saw something in the distance. Was that a dog? Roadhog suddenly got a rush of hope and excitement as he approached the form. Everyone in the room watched him go, even Jamie. When he finally got close enough he saw that it was indeed a female dog. Roadhog gasped.  
“Hello.” Roadhog sat down and held his hand out to the fat bulldog. Everyone stayed at a distance and watched. What was he doing some thought? Some feared that he was going to hurt the poor dog. The dog looked at Roadhog but seemed reluctant to approach. This made him wonder, what was this good girl so afraid of? Oh...his mask. Roadhog felt apprehension and looked back at the group, pressing his lips together in a thin line. ‘It’s fine, it’s fine, do it for the good girl.’ 

Roadhog took a deep breath and proceeded to take off his mask, earning a gasp from everyone. Too bad they could only see the back of his head. He let the dog sniff his mask. Seeming content with the offer the dog approached and exposed her belly to him.  
Mako was trying so hard not to get over excited. He rubbed the dog’s belly, enjoying her soft fur.  
He then proceeded to pick up the chubby dog and carry it over to the group after returning his mask. Mako didn’t even care about his reputation right now, this dog was such a good girl, it was overwhelming his old heart.

Everyone backed up and made room for Roadhog, jaws on the floor as he saw him smiling like an idiot and rubbing his face on the dog’s soft, white fur. His voice rumbled through everyone’s chest.  
“What a good girl. Hello, good girl. I’m gonna call you Babe, yes ma’am.” Everyone was practically dead at this point. The man they saw disembowel the enemy on a daily basis is coddling a dog. He gave an affectionate snout to snout bump. What a good girl. Roadhog took out a pink bandana from his pocket, it was dirty but it would do. The man put it on, his heart melting when the dog licked his hand. Such a good day, such a good girl.

He then used his hook as a leash and led her inside. This good girl was going to need a bath.

 

There was silence as everyone simply gawked at each other over what had just happened. Junkrat was the first to break the silence, his arms crossed and his good foot tapping. “He’s never called me a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Roadhog and Babe I can do that. It can be like a Roadrat fluff family thing.


End file.
